This invention relates to apparatus for attachment to the distal end of a motorcycle kick starter lever for engagement by footwear of a cyclist when starting the engine of the motorcycle.
Motorcycle kick starters are well known devices including kick starter levers to be engaged by the footwear of a cyclist when starting the engine.
Kick starters are, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,561, issued Jun. 21, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,389, issued Oct. 13, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,210, issued Jun. 19, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,263, issued Apr. 11, 1978, discloses an adjustable stirrup type motorcycle gear shifter allowing the cyclist to slip his shoe into shifting position, either sidewardly or lengthwise, for safe retention during up and down gear shifting. U.S. Pat. No. 1,207,490, issued Dec. 5, 1916, discloses attachments for an automobile crank starter system.
Conventional kick starter levers can present problems, especially in wet and/or muddy conditions. More particularly, the distal ends of conventional kick starter levers allow slippage between the cyclist""s footwear and the lever. This results in a waste of time as well as aggravation to the cyclist. Such a problem becomes particularly acute during a motorcycle race. It is not uncommon for an engine to have to be restarted numerous times during a race. Of course, even for the non-racer, footwear slippage on a kick starter lever can be an irritant and in some cases even be dangerous.
The devices shown in the above-referenced prior art patents do not address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,210 discloses a foot pedal at the end of a starter lever, however there is no teaching whatsoever as to the nature of the material used to form the foot pedal nor is there any teaching whatsoever that the foot pedal is releasably connected to the starter lever. As will be seen below, an important feature of the apparatus disclosed and claimed herein is its ability to be readily attached to or detached from the distal end of a kick starter lever. Once attached, the apparatus is fixedly secured in place on the lever, relative movement between the apparatus and the lever being prevented.
The present invention relates to apparatus for attachment to the distal end of a motorcycle kick starter lever for engagement by footwear of a cyclist when starting the engine of the motorcycle.
The apparatus includes a sleeve having an outer surface and formed of a rigid, non-resilient material, the sleeve for extending about the distal end of a motorcycle kick starter lever.
Mechanical fastener means is provided for releasably securing the sleeve to the distal end and for maintaining the sleeve at a fixed location on the motorcycle kick starter lever when the sleeve extends about the distal end.
The sleeve comprises a plurality of sleeve segments defining an opening for accommodating the distal end.
The mechanical fastener means comprises at least one threaded connector extending between the sleeve segments and urging the cylinder segments toward one another and into clamping engagement with the distal end when the sleeve is at a fixed location on the motorcycle kick starter.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.